London, baby
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Cette compétition à Londres devait pas lui faire peur, pourtant, elle arriva, cette crainte. Mais elle n'était pas due au trac. Et si cette peur était due à autre chose?


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Notes : Ce One-Shot est écrit dans le cadre des Noël fantastiques. Avec quelques contraintes, les voici (Londres, MPREG, Serpent, Peur, Horloge). Pourquoi Free alors que Harry Potter s'y prête mieux ? Parce que j'ai envie et un auteur m'as donné envie d'écrire sur le fandom et que je n'aime pas facilité. La preuve. C'est mon premier MPREG, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La peur est comme un serpent, elle s'insinue dans les veines doucement, sans prévenir, quand la chair de poule se fait plus intense, il est déjà trop tard. C'est ce qui fit soupirer le jeune homme, il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux sombres. Il tenta de reprendre son habituel visage sans expression. Mais son ami n'était pas dupe. Il frotta ses cheveux, les dérangeant. Il le fusilla du regard pour râler. Il vit que le sourire du garçon qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Il cessa donc de jouer avec sa chevelure. Il serra tendrement son ami, son rival. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils étaient à l'étranger. Maintenant, Haru était nageur international parlait presque parfaitement anglais, quand il décidait de briser le mur de silence. Rin s'installa, non sans un peu d'inquiétude pour son ami. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Le nageur à la chevelure de feu et dents acérées sortit une boîte de conserve de maquereau. Il ne fut pas dix secondes pour que l'inquiétude de son ami disparu de son regard. Le jeune japonais remerciait son ami, non sans avoir avalé presque la moitié de la boîte de le faire. Ce qui fit rire son ami. Il sortit son ordinateur portable. Ils appelèrent leurs amis. C'est Nagisa qui décrocha, merci la technologie qui les rapprochait. Il rit en observant Rei tentant d'expliquer en marmonnant que le blondinet n'avait pas besoin de crier. En entendant ses amis, le nageur de libre sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, écourtant son repas pourtant bien salvateur après plusieurs de vol.

« Comment allez-vous les gars ?  
-Super, comme d'habitude, Rei dit souvent que je devrai laisser Makoto étudier au lieu de le traîner à piscine, mais nager tous ensemble me manque.  
-Et l'équipe ?  
-Elle n'est pas si forte sans Haru. Il est là ?  
-Ouais, il fait une tête d'enterrement d'ailleurs... »

Haru lança un coussin à Rin, qui interrompu la conversation. Il grogna, fermant l'appareil électronique d'un geste. Ils firent ainsi une bataille à coup de coussin. Ce qui eut effet d'épuiser les deux hommes souffrant du décalage horaire. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se changer. Ils dormirent, ainsi, tout habillés.

Haru ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard sur le lit de Rin, il sentit un frisson. Il chercha du regard son ami. Sans le voir. Il se leva et se mit à chercher avant de se retrouver à na pas savoir ouvrir la salle de bain, bien européenne. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. Il se mit en position pour se battre. Bien que la posture ressemblât à rien au visuel. Ses bras en avant tendu. Comme s'il allait plonger. Rin sortit de la salle d'eau à ce moment. Il sourit en voyant que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le serra, se félicitant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se vêtir.

« Si on visitait la ville, pendant notre jour de repos. Il est dit qu'il y a une horloge célèbre, mais aussi qu'il pleut beaucoup ici. Haru, va te laver, tes cernes te donnent l'air du panda. »

Haru haussa les épaules. Il se lava, laissant son ami seul. Il retira ses vêtements un à un. Il fit couler l'eau. Quand elle fut à la bonne hauteur, il s'immergea, sans sa peur serpenter sur lui. Il refit surface brutalement, grognant un peu au passage. Il respira, et se lava à la hâte. Il rejoignait son ami déjà habillé. Il lui sourit.

« Bon, on y va, reste près de moi, je te montrerai le stade où se déroule la compétition. »

Le nageur haussa les épaules, un peu content de l'initiative de son ami. Il attrapa sa main, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui fut plaisir à l'autre nageur. Ce dernier commença donc l'exploration de Londres. Il lui montra des bâtiments célèbres. Haru les trouva beaux, mais peu intéressants. Il garda une expression neutre. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au stade. Il put voir nombre de gens. Il sentit sur le point d'étouffer. Ce qui se vit directement. Il prit le sac que lui tendait Rin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune japonais souffrait du stress. Il respira calmement, regardant son ami, le regard très inquiet.

« Ne stresse pas comme ça, Haru, tu me fais peur, on va se détendre, ok ? On va aller faire quelques longueurs dans une piscine pas loin. »

Le jeune à la chevelure foncée hocha la tête. Il était à présent tiré par Rin. Se rendant compte qu'il tenait sa main depuis le début. Ce qui créa une certaine confusion chez le nageur. Il adorait nager avec Rin, vivre sans lui était impossible. Quel était ce sentiment ? Il le laissa tomber quand il vit les vestiaires, il se déshabilla, pas gêné pour un sou. Il entendit clairement le rire de son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le japonais portait son maillot sous ses vêtements. Il ferma le casier et prit la clé avant de plonger sans plus attendre dans l'eau. Il respira à fond, se laissant flotter sur le dos. L'eau qui le soulagea, il oublia un peu la pression. Il entendit le plongeon de son ami. Il se retourna et se mit à ses côtés. Nuls mots furent prononcés, qu'ils firent une petite course qu'ils gagnèrent tous les deux. Ce qui les fit rire. Ils nagèrent ensemble, parfois, jouant comme des enfants. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Ils sortirent de l'eau quand le ventre de Rin se fit entendre. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire fusiller du regard, Haru. Il sortit, sentant que bientôt son estomac entamerait un duo avec celui de son camarade. Il tendit la main à Rin, ils prirent une douche et s'achetèrent des croque-messieurs dans le bar qui se tenait à côté de la piscine.

« Haru, ça fait du bien non de déstresser comme ça ?  
-Ouais.  
-Merci de m'avoir tenu la main, ça m'a fait très plaisir. »

Haru resta silencieux, il se mit à réfléchir aux mots de Rin, quelques secondes, ce qui colora ses joues d'un joli rouge. Il les cacha avec sa main. Ne voulant que son ami remarque son trouble. Il retrouva son visage neutre. Ils profitèrent du reste de la journée, à lire, dormir et surtout apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Le lendemain se passa un peu près de la même manière que le précédent. Sauf qu'à la fin de leur douche respective, leur manageur téléphona pour dire qu'il les attendait. Ils descendirent et après avoir salué l'homme assez imposant. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel puis grimpèrent dans un taxi jaune poussin. Ce qui fit rire un peu les deux hommes, c'est que la conductrice avait un goût pour la musique de leur pays d'origine. Il fit le chemin, Rin accompagnant parfois les chants qui sortait du lecteur mp3 de la dame. D'ailleurs, le nageur à la chevelure de feu lui dit au revoir en japonais ce qui eut don de la faire crier comme une gamine. Ce qui faisait fuir Haru vers le stade, devançant même le manageur. Il ne les attendit pas très longtemps. Rin tapota son épaule doucement.

« Ne sois pas jaloux. »

Haru grogna et fusilla du regard son ami, il entendit le rire de ce dernier, il lâcha un petit soupir avant de voir les vestiaires du stade. On voyait clairement la différence par rapport à la petite piscine publique. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« On rapportera des récompenses à notre pays, mais surtout Haru, amuse-toi, ne te prends pas la tête. Tu vis mal la pression.  
-Ouais. »

Le nageur se changea et partit laissant son ami seul. Il regarda l'eau et ne fit pas attention au public. Il pensait aux mots de Rin. Puis il serait contre lui, pour cette première course. Son esprit de compétition se réveilla. Il avait hâte de nager. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'enthousiasmer l'entraîneur, mais aussi son camarade. Ils s'étirèrent tous les deux. Chauffant leurs muscles saillants.

La course fut remportée par Haru, Rin pas très loin derrière en deuxième position. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux dents pointues serra son ami en signe de récompense. Ils rentrèrent euphorique, un peu épuisé, mais surtout avec cette envie de faire un peu la fête. Alors Rin ouvrit un petit coffre à l'hôtel. De l'alcool. Bien que le nageur à la chevelure sombre refusât au premier abord. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce à goûter à cette chose qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'accrocha désespérément à son ami. Ce dernier le priva de boisson ce qui fit râler le nouvel ivrogne. Un peu bourré, il osa même parler plus qu'il le fait en temps normal.

« Allez, donne-moi ça. Sinon, pas de bisou.  
-Hé, toi et moi, on n'a jamais ça. Hors de question que je te le fasse quand tu es ivre, Haru. Pas d'alcool pour toi...  
-Bois-en toi. Ça te fera du bien...  
-Pas envie, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.  
-Je ne suis pas contre...  
-Ne sois pas idiot, Haru et va te coucher. »

Haru fut forcé de se coucher, Rin le chevauchant, ce qui eut le don de réchauffer une partie de son anatomie. Bien que flattée par la bosse de son camarade. Il lui donna de quoi pour s'endormir. Demain, ils devaient faire un relais, l'après-midi. Ce qui permettra à Haru de n'avoir plus rien à la tête.

Le nageur japonais à la chevelure sombre se réveilla le lendemain, en effet, il sentit l'effet négatif de l'alcool. Il prit le cachet sur la table de chevet. Il entendit douloureusement la douche de Rin. D'assez mauvais poil. Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le dos légèrement bronzé de son ami, mais aussi sur une belle paire de fesses. Ces mots et sa mauvaise humeur ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, il sortit en courant allant se réfugier sous les couvertures. Il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il regarda dans ce dernier. C'est avec effarement qu'il découvrit sa première érection qui ne fut due à un rêve brumeux et agréable. Il devait passer sous l'eau froide, mais là la salle de bains était occupée. C'est d'ailleurs vêtu d'une simple serviette que Rin, inquiet secoua la masse sous la couverture sous laquelle son ami était planqué. Il l'appela doucement, sachant ce qui pouvait faire une gueule de bois. Il s'asseyait et attendit que Haru se décide à sortir. Gêné de son état, il demanda doucement.

« Tu peux ne pas regarder, s'il te plaît.  
-Haru... Ça m'arrive aussi d'avoir la gaule du matin...  
-Ce n'est pas ça...  
-Je te plais ? »

Un silence lourd s'abattait alors sur la chambre à cet instant. Le silence les accompagna avant que la douleur se fît plus forte que la gêne. Il courut à toute vitesse sous la douche verrouillant la porte. Il regarda son érection. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Il frissonna, il passa sa main dessus, l'eau froide calmant ses ardeurs. Il sortit après presque une demi-heure. Les deux hommes se préparèrent en silence. Ils attendirent l'après-midi. Ils filèrent au stade. Le relais se passa sans embûche, ils avaient une place pour la finale avec leur seconde place. Les Américains les ayant devancés de très peu. Ils rentrèrent ce soir-là. Se promettant silencieusement de ne pas boire.

L'ambiance toujours lourde des deux garçons resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Rin se prît la tête, arrachant presque sa chevelure carmine. Ce qui intrigua Haru. Il pencha la tête.

« Haru, dis-moi la vérité...  
-De quoi ?  
-Tu me trouves beau ?  
-Oui, et surtout parfait pour nager. Nager avec toi me transporte dans un autre monde.  
-Merci, c'est pareil de mon côté. Tu te souviens de cette nuit en Australie ?  
-Pas beaucoup.  
-Je me souviens qu'on s'est pris la main et si on dormait ensemble ce soir, ça te va ?  
-Je veux bien. »

Haru sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand il voit le sourire radieux de son ami qui le serra affectueusement. Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent comme quatre et pour cause leur repas du matin avant la compétition n'avait pas été rassasiant pour les deux sportifs de hauts niveaux. Alors lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se changèrent sans poser un regard sur l'autre, ils étaient habitués à ce genre d'action que cet instant passa comme une chose tout à fait naturel. Pourtant dans l'esprit du japonais à la chevelure sombre, ça n'était pas la même chose. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer vivement sa tête. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, pas de quoi s'enflammer. Mais son corps lui fit comprendre l'inverse. Il se cacha sous les couvertures ce que remarqua directement Rin qui se hâte pour le rejoindre. Ce dernier chercha sa main. Il lui la donna, sentant ses joues se chauffer.

« Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit »

Haru avait réussi à garder son ton neutre. Par contre, il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à fermer l'œil. Son cœur battant, comme s'il stressait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il serra la main de Rin qui pas encore tout à fait endormi se réveilla et lâcha sa main pour chercher un sac en papier. Il tâtonna, pour en trouver un dans l'obscurité presque totale, seul un faiseau de lumière le guidant. La lune qui venait les éclairer. Il le tendit et parla doucement à Haru.

« Respire Haru, ne stresse pas. Respire. Après tu me dis ce qui te tracasse, ça te va. »

Le nageur hacha sa réponse positive. Il respira, comme lui indiqua son ami. Il retrouva un peu le calme. Il regarda son ami, sans un mot. Puis le serra. Il avait eut si peur. Il respira encore lentement, récupérant son rythme cardiaque. Il resta dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Calme, je suis là. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge tant. À deux, c'est plus facile à gérer. Que ferais-je sans mon ami et rival ?  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...  
-Prends ton temps.  
-Je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai peur que tu partes... J'ai envie de te serrer, de te toucher. D'être toujours avec toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi, c'est du.  
-Haru, tu es amoureux...  
-C'est ça, l'amour, pourquoi ça fait mal... De te voir avec les autres de l'équipe. Et que j'ai aussi peur de te perdre, c'est ridicule. J'ai du mal à respirer rien que d'y penser.  
-Du calme, je suis là. Et puis je dois t'avouer quelque chose, moi aussi. Ça fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi. Si je suis parti en Australie, c'est pour tenter de t'oublier sans succès. Tu étais resté toujours le même, comme imperméable à toutes émotions. Je n'osais pas te le dire, j'ai été méchant, quand tu as été colère, j'ai espéré que tu ressentes un truc...  
-Stop ! C'est du passé. »

Haru câlina donc son ami qui était amoureux de lui. Il se pencha maladroitement et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier, surpris mis du temps à répondre. Mais les lèvres de l'être qu'il aimait étaient sur les siennes. Il y répondit timidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Rin se mit à rire et serrer d'autant plus son nageur favori.

« Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi. »

Haru préférant l'action aux mots garda entre ses bras son futur amant. Il caressa ses hanches, il s'approcha de lui et l'emmena au lit. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement. Puis plus ils s'embrassaient. Plus les baisers étaient plus assurés. Plus appuyés. Les deux partenaires découvraient la chose à la fois douce et amère qu'était l'amour. Ils s'endormirent, leurs lèvres brillantes sous leurs multiples baisers. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire plus. Puis, il y avait la compétition.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent à l'aube, le soleil venant tapé sur leurs paupières. Haru grogna et tourna avant de remarquer le même souci que l'autre jour. Il se mordit les lèvres. Avant de sentir une autre main à cet endroit. Il chercha du regard le propriétaire de l'intruse, il croisa les yeux couleurs framboises de son amoureux. Il lui sourit. Caressant cet endroit. Le nageur eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exprimer son plaisir dont il ne saisissait pas le sens.

« Tu as une belle érection, je m'en occupe...  
-Rin, ça ne va pas trop vite ?  
-On le fera quand nous serons prêts, moi-même, je ne me vois pas le faire actuellement. Mais te masturber, je peux.  
-J'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses...  
-Alors je vais te montrer, même si je suis flatté de te donner ce plaisir.  
-Tu ne risques pas...  
-Sûrement. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une idée... »

Sans ôter la couverture sur eux. Haru sentit son bas se baisser. Il se souleva un peu pour aider son ami. Ce dernier en fit de même avec le sien. Quand il sentit sa peau contre la sienne. Il se mit à se sentir gêné, mais aussi terriblement excité. Ce qui rendait cette érection douloureuse. Encore plus. Il regarda son ami et sentit une main frotter les deux membres ensemble. Il se cacha dans le cou de son amoureux. Embrassant par moment ce dernier, allant parfois mordre quand le plaisir le rendait tout chose. Il perdait pied. C'est dans un soupir rauque qu'il put sentir un liquide visqueux et un peu collant, mais surtout chaud se répandre sur son haut de pyjama.

« Pardon, pour les morsures...  
-Ne t'en fait pas, alors comment était ton premier orgasme ?  
-Magique...  
-C'est le but. Bon, on pue, si on allait se laver ? »

Haru hocha la tête. Ils ne prirent pas la douche ensemble. Ils avaient entraînement ce matin-là autant être en forme. L'entraîneur les fit plusieurs longueurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fût satisfait. Il était déjà plus de midi. Ils mangèrent au restaurant avec l'entraîneur. La cuisine anglaise était étrange ? Peut-être trop...

Ce soir-là, ils ne firent rien de plus que de se câliner, repoussant encore leur union, se promettant silencieusement que lorsque la compétition finissait. Ils le feraient. Il ne restait qu'à passer leur semaine ensemble. Enchaînant victoire et défaite. Mais surtout moment de pure tendresse. Haru déprimé d'avoir eu la dernière place en finale se fit consoler par son amoureux. Il avait trouvé les mots justes. Réveillant en lui un esprit de compétition parfois oublié par le japonais.

Puis vint le jour de rentrer, épuisés, mais victorieux dans le relais, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent comme jamais il avait fait avant cela. Ils se collèrent, leurs langues jouant ensemble dans leur cavité buccale. Plus ils s'échangeaient ce baiser ardent, plus ils sentirent leur corps en réclamer plus. Et Haru , bien inexpérimenté, fit ce qui n'avait jamais osé. Il caressa les fesses de son futur amant, nu. Bien entendu, car depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, dans cette chambre... Ils avaient enlevé leurs vêtements. C'est ainsi que le nageur japonais se disait qu'il n'avait pas excitant que le corps de Rin nu. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'avait vu de nombreuses fois avant ça. Mais pourtant, c'était différent. Il continua, leurs membres se frottant l'un à l'autre.

« Haru, puis-je te faire l'amour ?  
-Montre-moi comment Rin. »

Haru vit le sourire de son amoureux. Ce dernier embrassa son cou pâle, il sentit une pression sur ce dernier, il grogna pour la forme en remarquant la marque laissée par Rin. Puis il le vit descendre ses lèvres sur son corps. Puis il lâcha un cri de surprise quand les lèvres de son compagnon se mirent à engloutir son sexe et le sucer comme s'il était une sucette. Il le regarda très troublé. Rin ne fit pas attention. Il bougea. Et les sensations se bousculèrent dans la tête du nageur du japonais, saleté, plaisir, amour, frustration. Puis il ressentait en douleur entre ses fesses. Bien vite oublié par les mouvements de Rin sur son intimité. Puis il bougea en lui, cette chose. Il devina que c'était un doigt. Le membre de son ami était plus épais... Il nageait en pleine confusion. Perdant progressivement pied. Puis, le doigt tapa une tâche qui le fit voir la pièce entière en blanc.

« Si on allait sur le lit ?  
-Ne t'arrête pas...  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

C'est presque en se faisant porter que Haru arrivait sur le lit. Le doigt était à présent accompagné d'une autre et la sensation se fit clairement plus intense. Il se sentait un peu écarté à l'intérieur, mais la sensation de plaisir et de vide s'intensifiait, puis il sentait quelque chose monter en lui. Il avait mal. Si mal. Comprenant sa détresse Rin accéléra ses mouvements, puis plus Rin, seul un plaisir immense flottait dans la tête du japonais, un autre orgasme. Sauf que lorsqu'il récupérait ses esprits, il remarqua le membre de son amant toujours bien dur. Il caressa timidement ce dernier.

« Rin, montre-moi ce qu'est l'amour. »

Haru bien qu'épuisé, sentit le corps de Rin se mettre au-dessus du sien. Il grimaça quand le membre de son amant venait à pénétrer ses chairs. C'était très douloureux, bien moins agréable que les doigts. Il retint son cri. Mais il ne put pas récupérer son visage impassible tellement la douleur le tenaillait. Il garda ses yeux fermés, préférant oublier cette douleur. Il embrassa son amant. Tentant de laisser la sensation s'oublier. Comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il s'accrocha à Rin. Conscient de sa douleur, il fit oublier la douleur en caressant le membre de son, il espérait, son petit-ami, son homme.

« Détends-toi, je suis désolé de te faire si mal... »

Haru respira avec quelques difficultés. Il sentait toujours ce déchirement, mais progressivement, cette main sur sa bite le faisait oublier tout. Même ce qui avait entre ses fesses. Il bougea les hanches, au lieu de la douleur, il retrouva ce plaisir qu'il avait ressenti avec les doigts de son amant. Sauf que le membre son amoureux couvrait plus de surface. C'est avec de moins en moins de douleurs que le corps de Haru se mouvait, accompagné par son partenaire. Il se sentait si bien, avec Rin. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite, sentant la même sensation qu'il ressentit remonter. Il savait que pour Rin, c'était la même chose. Seuls leurs gémissements et le bruit des peaux qui s'entrechoquaient occupaient la chambre. C'est dans un grognement rauque que les deux hommes jouirent. Épuisé. Ils se câlinèrent. Haru sentant le membre partir de son intimité. Il sentit le vide en lui. Il se colla à son partenaire.

« Merci. »

Haru se laissa emporté par le sommeil. Le corps de son amant auprès de lui. Londres tiendrait une place importante dans son cœur. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, au japon. Ils saluèrent leurs amis, annonçant leur couple. Ce qui ne surprit pas plus que ça les autres. Ils les félicitèrent et Sousuke, qui s'était tapé l'incruste avait menacé le nageur aux yeux saphir.

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils passèrent du temps ensemble profitant d'une pause méritée, mais aussi d'un retour au pays plus que providentiel. En effet, le nageur avait envie de wasabi, pour une raison qu'il n'expliqua pas. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les amants firent l'amour. Ce qui les enchantèrent plus que de raison. Ils reçurent même des stimulants de la part de leurs amis. Une de ces pilules avait un goût étrange, comme celui du plat après leur retour de l'entraînement, en Angleterre. Il lisait la description du produit et il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il courut à toute vitesse, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Il se teint le ventre et appela son petit-ami au secours avec un seul mot, à peine prononcé. C'est un Rin plus qu'inquiet qui le trouvait accroché à la cuvette de toilettes. Il resta compatissant, mais tout même inquiet pour son amoureux.

« Je me sens si mal, Rin. Tu crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose.  
-Manger autant de wasabi n'est pas bon pour toi.  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'en ai envie...  
-On dirait presque une femme quand elle attend un mioche. »

Un silence se fit entre eux. Ils se regardèrent, effarés. N'y croyant pas vraiment... Haru plissa les yeux. Puis, il oublia ses doutes quand il se mit à vomir à nouveau. Il voulut frapper cet idiot de Rin, c'était sa faute si tout ça arrivait. Puis il serra, incapable de lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à recevoir.

« Faudra voir un docteur, le plus vite sera le mieux, reste là, je l'appelle, je ne suis pas loin, crie si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? »

Haru hocha simplement la tête ignorant ce qu'il se passait en cet instant. Il laissa Rin au téléphone avec le médecin, dès qu'il revint à ses côtés. Il accrocha le bas de t-shirt que portait son amant. Il tenta de parler, mais la nausée revint. Ce qui eut pour réaction d'inquiéter son amoureux.

Ils attendirent dans un silence total, quand le médecin vint, il regarda les deux jeunes. Le nageur vit la mine inquiète et surprise de ce dernier. Il s'approcha et sortit l'objet qu'il savait froid pour l'examiner. Il se colla à son petit ami qui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai avec toi, même si tu es enceint... »

Le garçon aux yeux saphir sourit et se laissa examiner par le vieux docteur qui lui sourit doucement avant de lui donner un cachet.

« Et bien félicitation, vous allez avoir un enfant.  
-Comment c'est possible ?  
-La science a fait des progrès fabuleux et d'autres hommes avant vous, on enfanté, mais c'était en Angleterre y avez-vous séjourner ?  
-Oui.  
-Ceci explique cela, vous serez les premiers hommes japonais à enfanter. Ce qui permettra peut-être à d'autre couple homoparental d'avoir des enfants.  
-Vous semblez si ouvert d'esprit, un autre médecin aurait dit que ce n'est pas naturel.  
-Ma fille est lesbienne, depuis, je m'intéresse à certaines choses, je vous suivrais attentivement, à la prochaine les garçons et pas trop d'effort, jeune Nanase.  
-Il pourra nager.  
-Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il en fasse trop, mais la piscine est conseillée aux femmes enceintes, donc. Pas de soucis pour vous. Mais pas de compétition monsieur Nanase.  
-J'y veillerai. »

Le docteur laissa un Haru des plus perplexe avec son copain. Il l'interrogea du regard ; ce dernier se mit à caresser son ventre encore plat. Il sourit doucement. La science avait quelque chose de beau. Et il irait à nouveau à Londres. Il se le promit. Il serpenta et rejoignit la main de son amant.

« On va être parent, Haru, parents.  
-J'ai envie de nager. »

Le nageur entendit le rire de son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa tendrement, c'est avec grande prudence qu'ils allèrent à la piscine. Non sans un souci. Il sentit une nausée le prendre. Le médicament du docteur était efficace, moins de nausée, pas de vomissement. Les deux hommes prirent un vestiaire privatif. Ils s'habillèrent de leurs maillots. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau sans plonger ayant peur de blesser le futur enfant.

« Rin j'ai peur, tu ne vas pas me quitter ? Tu sais pour ça...  
-Tu plaisantes, Haru. Je suis plus que ravi de ce qui nous arrive et si on se débrouille avec celui-là. On retournera à Londres pour donner un compagnon de jeu à notre imprévu.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi. »

Haru ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait senti cette envie de se rassurer et surtout de lui dire en plein public. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il le put en plongeant dans l'eau. Jamais, il s'était senti aussi bien depuis plus d'une semaine, l'eau apaisait ses douleurs, ses nausées. Il nageant d'abord lentement, puis vite. Se félicitant de pas nager le papillon. Il rit en voyant Rin le dépassé et tenter de la taquiner. Ce qui réussit à faire oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls. Ils se poussèrent dans l'eau sans grande violence, se jetant de l'eau comme deux enfants. Ils rirent de très bon cœur, c'est épuisé, mais heureux que les deux hommes prirent une douche rapide avant de se changer et rentrer chez eux. À peine rentrer que Haru se surprit à prendre des initiatives, stoppées par son amant.

« Qu'est que tu fais ?  
-J'ai envie de toi...  
-Haru, tu es enceint...  
-Justement. J'ai envie de toi en moi...  
-Bien. Je vais te faire l'amour. »

Il sourit et guida les mains de son partenaire sur ses haches. Leurs débuts d'érections se frottèrent affectueusement jusqu'à ces dernières soient bien douloureuses. Il va sans dire que les vêtements ont été vite retiré. Le nageur sentit une main sur son ventre. Rin avait l'air si fier. Haru le vit dans son regard. Il l'embrassa, le reversant sur le sol, heureusement couvert de tatami. Il frotta ses fesses contre le membre dur de son petit-ami. Prit par la fièvre et l'envie, il s'empala, sans aucune préparation. Ce qui fit directement plus mal. Rin prenait toujours le temps de rendre la chose agréable.

« Tu es fou...  
-Je te sens en moi, je me sens si complet.  
-Mais tu as mal.  
-Pour le moment. »

Haru se mit bouger. Sentant bien plus de sensation que les fois précédentes, se savoir enceint devait y être pour quelque chose. Il se déhancha vivement sur le membre bien dur de son compagnon qui l'accompagna du mieux qu'il le put en bougeant ses hanches lui aussi. Mais Haru le chevauchant. C'était nouveau. Alors il laissa son amour diriger les opérations. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite. Il sentit ses forces le quitter après une énième passage dans le monde blanc. Il sourit et s'allongea contre son amant. Un enfant, il n'y croyait pas. Il s'endormit, ne remarquant pas que Rin s'était retiré et surtout l'avait installé à ses côtés. Le futur père profita du sommeil du nageur pour confier un secret à l'embryon. Mais ce dernier ne put entendre, il n'avait pas d'oreilles, pour le moment. Mais les mots firent sourire Haru, qui même dans le sommeil avait conscience qu'une truc s'était passé.

Le nageur japonais se leva et se mit à courir à toute vitesse aux toilettes. Il sourit en sentant les mains de son amant réveillé par sa course folle. Il le laissa faire ce dont il avait besoin. Il le retrouva avec un déjeuner, mais surtout du thé et du poisson. Il sourit tendrement en voyant l'attention de son homme. Il n'hésita une seule seconde. Il se jeta sur le repas. Il se disait qu'il avait beaucoup sur son état. Ce qui fit rire Rin, il se reçut un coussin dans la tête de la part de son amoureux qui fit la moue.

« On dirait que le bébé te décoince, Haru...  
-Ta gueule.  
-Il répond en plus, je suis impressionné.  
-Ne te moque pas.  
-Je t'aime, mon amour.  
-Moi aussi. Bon, si on appelait ta sœur.  
-Pourquoi ma sœur ?  
-Elle soit s'y connaître en...  
-je t'arrête tout de suite, le truc qui l'intéresse, c'est les muscles. Je pense que Makoto est bien mieux. »

Haru rit et alla voir Makoto le jour même. Il vit les frères et sœurs de l'ancien nageur, préférant apprendre aux autres à nager. Ce qui ravissait les dames et les enfants. Il fallait dire que leur prof était plaisant à regarder. Même s'il était moins beau que Rin. Voilà qu'il commençait à voir le père comme le meilleur de tous. Il frappa ce dernier quand il hurla de tous ces poumons pour attirer son attention. L'homme ouvrit, suivit de près de ses frères et sœurs.

« Je ne vous attendais pas, on faisait un volley avec les enfants.  
-Monsieur Grognon va rester ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur grognon, sale gosse. »

Haru écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sousuke. Depuis quand ces deux-là se connaissaient ? Il y avait des choses qui lui échappaient. Il lâcha un soupir. Il s'installa, non sans un regard assassin de la part de l'homme qui avait l'épaule démise.

« Rin qu'est qui se passe.  
-Je suis venu parler avec Sousuke, d'un souci de taille.  
-Quel était-il Rin ?  
-Haru attend un enfant.  
-Quoi ?! »

Haru rit en les entendants deux garçon crié en même temps. En même peu de gens étaient au courant au japon que c'était possible, grâce à l'évolution de la science, mais aussi de la nature humaine. Ça résoudrait certains soucis si d'autres pouvaient enfanter.

« Comment ?  
-C'est en Angleterre. Ils ont découvert une molécule.  
-Tu pourrais tomber enceint, Rin, fait attention.  
-Presque aucun risque, monsieur aime faire le soumis.  
-Le monsieur il t'en...  
-J'aimerai bien.  
-Du coup, on a besoin de tes conseils Makoto. »

Haru regarda son ami, il passa quelques minutes ainsi. Instinctivement. Il serra la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier la serra en retour. Alors soudainement. Il demanda à Sousuke et aux enfants de s'en aller. Il parla longuement des choses à faire pour les bébés. Le jeune homme avait presque élevé ses frères et sœurs, seul. Sa mère étant très malade après la mort de son père. La natation lui avait permis d'oublier. De penser à l'avenir. Il demanda même à toucher, ce que Haru accepta, même si Rin l'était moins. C'était son amant. Mais bon, l'entente entre Sousuuke et Makoto le rassurait, peut-être que le grand homme aux cheveux bruns pouvait faire de lui un homme plus doux. Il resterait le même abruti. Mais s'il avait bien quelqu'un pour rendre ce crétin différent, même plus aimable, c'était bien lui. Comme Rei calmait Nagisa... Il se demandait si eux aussi... Possible. Il haussa les épaules et demanda expressément les toilettes. Encore un vomissement... Ce dernier se mit à l'endroit appoprié.

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas toujours agréables pour Haru, douleurs et vomissements, ce n'était pas grand chose. Ce qui le surprit, c'est son ventre. Il grogna, se demandant quand il arrêterait de ressembler à une baleine échouée sur le sable. Les seuls moments où il était bien, c'était quand Rin était à ses côtés. Il adorait voir son amant s'extasier en regardant vêtements, jouets ou d'autres choses pour leur futur enfant. Le docteur vint plusieurs fois ? Mais trois mois avant l'accouchement ce dernier assomma de sa nouvelle, le nageur.

« Essayez de moins bouger, et pas de piscine, quand bien même je vous ai conseillé. Vous avez tendance à trop en faire. Donc, pas de nage pour toi, jeune Nanase. Monsieur Matsuoka, je compte sur vous... »

Bien entendu, Haru grogna et fusilla du regard son amant. Ce dernier resta souriant en disant que c'était pour le bien du petit. Le nageur souhaita qu'il arrive. Rester immobile allait très vite l'ennuyer.

C'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de son amant. Il découvrit le plaisir de lire, mais surtout de jouer, même s'il était assez nul. Réussir un jeu avait quelque chose de gratifiant. Même s'il regrettait ne pas pouvoir vraiment nager. Il lâcha un soupir. Il restait plus qu'à attendre que son enfant veuille sortir, c'est-à-dire bientôt. Il caressa son ventre. Il sentit le petit lui répondre. Il sourit.

Le jour de l'accouchement, alors que Rin préparait à manger. Haru eut très mal. Il se plia presque. Il supplia son amant de le conduire à l'hôpital. Ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir téléphoné au docteur entre-temps. Makoto les conduit avec sa voiture. Sosuke insulta d'ailleurs son ami de ne pas avoir le permis, alors qu'ils étaient majeurs. Les deux hommes ne purent pas plus se disputer, car Haru, perdit les eaux. Haletant. Se sentant comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il serra la main de son compagnon. Qui ne dit rien, mais il pu voir la douleur traverser ses yeux. Elle n'était rien face à celle que ressentait l'ancien nageur. Il poussa un peu, comme l'avait conseillé le docteur. La douleur le fit presque s'évanouir avant de sentir une seringue se planter dans son bras quand il entra en urgence de l'établissement. Les infirmières congédièrent Makoto et Sousuke. Laissant les amants seuls face à leurs futurs enfants.

Haru poussa, la douleur resta en lui. Il maudissait Rin, puis, il sourit en voyant le beau bébé. Un garçon, mais une autre douleur vint. Il sentit autre chose sortir. Une fille... Il en avait deux. Il ne comprit pas vraiment. Fatigué. Il s'endormit. Rin apprenant de l'infirmière pour s'occuper des enfants. Il embrassa les deux petits et s'approcha de son compagnon avant de lui faire la même chose. Haru sourit, endormi.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, un peu de le gaz. Il vit Que Rin s'occupait des jumeaux.

« Je suis prêt à recommencer, mais attends que ces deux-là grandissent avant retourner à Londres.  
-Promis chéri. Comment on les appelle ?  
-Asahi et Daichi.  
-De merveilleux prénoms pour nos enfants, je t'aime. »

C'est ainsi que nos deux amants eurent des enfants, et ce, malgré leur homosexualité. Bien entendu, ils furent sous les feux des projecteurs. L'Angleterre distribua son médicament pour les couples gays. Qui serait bien entendu prescrit par des médecins avisés. Le nageur reprit un peu sa carrière avant de se consacrer une grande partie à ses enfants, l'autre à dessiner. Se découvrant un talent pour le dessin à sa deuxième grossesse. Qui donna naissance à un autre garçon, seul cette fois. Ils l'appelèrent Maki.


End file.
